tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Very Old Engines
"Very Old Engines" was first published in 1965. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards. =Stories= Crosspatch Nancy is polishing Skarloey, but Skarloey calls her a fusspot. Nancy replies by calling him a crosspatch. Skarloey remembers he once was a crosspatch, and tells Nancy the story . . . In 1865, Skarloey was first built and sent to Sodor on a ship. After being lowered to a lowloader using the ship's derricks, he was taken to Crovan's Gate by an ugly but kind engine named Neil. The people there weren't used to engines, and it was dark by the time was on the rails. The next morning, he was told to take some trucks, but he wanted to pull coaches. The manager, Mr. Mack, and some workmen came and tried to make him steam, but he refused to do anything, day after day. Eventually, they got tired and covered him up with a tarpaulin. Nancy says it served Skarloey right when a crowd who came to listen tell him to go on . . . Bucking Bronco At last, Mr. Mack came and Skarloey said sorry. Mr. Mack told him that Mr. Bobbie (a man who helped build Skarloey) had come, and Skarloey worked hard to finish the line before the inspector arrived. When Rheneas arrived, he was a sensible engine, unlike Skarloey, who was bouncy and excited. When Skarloey was told to pull the directors' train, Rheneas told him to be careful, but Skarloey scoffed at him and got the coaches. The coaches had never met him before, and didn't trust him. When Skarloey began to bounce, Mr. Mack, who was riding on Skarloey, closed the regulator too quickly and the coaches bumped into each other. They bumped him back, and Mr. Mack was knocked into a bush. He rode in Beatrice the brake-van for the remainder of the journey. The directors were cross, and told Rheneas to pull the inspector's train instead. The inspector was satisfied, but told the directors to give Skarloey an extra set of wheels . . . Stick-in-the-Mud Rheneas starts telling the rest of the story. When Skarloey returned with another pair of wheels and a cab, the coaches were impressed and Skarloey got conceited. When he told Rheneas he should get a cab, Rheneas replied it made him look like a snail, and that he "didn't go much faster, either". Skarloey called him a stick-in-the-mud, and the argument went on until the two fell out. Then, one morning, Skarloey was taking the workmen to the quarry in the rain. When Rheneas was warming up, the guard arrived and told them Skarloey was stuck in a landslide. Rheneas refused to help at first, but went when reminded of the workmen and crew. Afterwards, Skarloey apologised, and they burst out laughing when they realised Skarloey was the stick-in-the-mud after all. Duck and Dukes Duck tells Peter Sam that there are no Dukes, having all been scrapped, and Peter Sam, who remembered the Thin Controller said the Duke of Sodor was coming to Skarloey and Rheneas' hundredth birthday, is horrified, and when he tells the others, they argue over who is right. But the next day, the engines are happy when they wake up, for it's Skarloey and Rheneas' birthday. Later, Peter Sam takes the television train and films Rheneas. After Skarloey returns, having taken the Duke round the loopline, the Duke makes a speech, during which Peter Sam interrupts and asks him if he is real. The Duke tells him he is, and Rheneas makes a speech asking everyone to visit his and Skarloey's respective twin brothers, Talyllyn and Dolgoch. =Featured Characters= * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duck * Neil * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima * Beatrice * Sir Handel (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * Talyllyn (does not speak) * Dolgoch (does not speak) * Douglas (cameo) * Mabel (cameo) * Shaun, Jacob and Harry (cameo) =Trivia= * The first three stories were inspired by events that actually happened on the Talyllyn Railway. * Mr. Bobbie, the engineer who came to the Skarloey Railway, was actually a real-life engineer that worked in Fletcher Jennings and Co. * In the fifth illutration of "Duck and Dukes", Skarloey is seen pulling a Talyllyn Railway coach. =Goofs= *In the fifth illustration of "Duck and Dukes" Skarloey has the Talyllyn Railway's seventeenth coach behind him. Category:Railway Series Books